Reverser Retargets
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Reverser didn't let himself get distracted by Officer Roger in the park?
1. Hated

What if Reverser took a second shot at Marinette before making Roger lawless?

 **Reverser Retargets  
Chapter 1: Hated  
**

"Final phase of Operation Comic Book, Tikki," said Marinette.

Marinette was her rooftop balcony. She used her cell phone camera to zoom in on the Place des Vosges.

She had set up a meeting between Marc, the author of the story, "The Diary of Ladybug," and Nathaniel, a talented cartoonist who did illustrations of superheros. She was sure they would love each other's work and join forces to create a comic book.

"This will be better than a fairy tale ending," said Tikki.

* * *

Nathaniel approached the Square Fountain at the park; his heart was pounding. He had read just a little bit of the beginning of the "Diary" story, and he had convinced himself that Ladybug had a crush on him.

There was a figure in a red hoodie sitting on the fountain's edge.

"Ladybug?" Nathaniel called softly.

"Huh?" said Marc, turning around.

"What? You're not Ladybug!" said Nathaniel.

"Of course I'm not, it's me, Marc. Didn't Marinette tell you?"

"Marinette?"

Nathaniel looked up at Marinette's balcony. She was up there, and she had her camera out to record his humiliation!

"You were trying to make a fool of me, weren't you?" Nathaniel asked Marc, pointing up at Marinette. "Do you think it's funny to toy with my feelings?"

"No, not at all! I-I just want.. to make.. a comic book, if you want to, that is."

"A comic book? Us? _Together_? _Never!_ "

Nathaniel tore the book in half and threw it on the ground. He stalked away.

Marc sat by his destroyed book and began to sob.

* * *

Hawk Moth sensed a victim. Not just an artist whose work was destroyed, but a young man whose secret crush had just been broken. Hawk Moth opened the window in his lair.

"A blooming friendship brutally ripped up. Picture perfect no more."

Hawk Moth charged a butterfly with akuma energy.

"Fly away, my beautiful akuma, and evilize him!"

* * *

Marinette came running up.

Marc was now a hooded figure in black and white, one side the negative of the other. He hovered on a giant paper airplane.

"Marc? What happened?" asked Marinette.

"I'm not Marc anymore. I am Reverser!" said the akuma victim. "And you, Marinette, the one who caused all this, you think you're the super-helpful girl who's loved by everyone? Well, from now on, everyone will hate you!"

A paper airplane appeared in Reverser's hand. He threw it at Marinette as he invoked: "Reversion!"

Marinette dodged and it hit Xavier Ramier, the bird lover, who was feeding pigeons as he sat on a park bench. His birds started to peck at him.

"Ouch! What's happening to you, my little pigeons?" asked Xavier.

The birds responded by flying away from him.

Xavier ran after them, calling: "Where are you going? Wait! Come back! Please!"

Reverser glared at Marinette, ready to try for another shot.

"But, I don't get it! I really _was_ trying to help you!" said Marinette.

" _Liar!"_ Reverser shouted. "You told Nathaniel I was someone else!"

Roger Raincomprix the police officer ran up to them.

"Hey you! What is this thing? Vehicle registration please," said Roger.

"Just a moment," said Reverser.

He wouldn't let himself be distracted from his prey. Sure enough, the instant he turned his head Marinette had started running away. Reverser let fly another paper airplane and it hit her in the back.

"Rerversion!"

"Ahem!" said Roger. "I'm going to write you tickets for flying an unauthorized air vehicle and assault with a paper airplane."

"You're all about law and order? Well, we're all done with that! Reversion!" said the villain, tagging Roger with a paper plane.

"Mhuhahahaha!" said Roger. "Do whatever you want with that paper plane of yours, I've got other plans! Starting by going after that girl, Marinette. For some reason I don't like her face!"

Reverser flew off to find his next target, Nathaniel.

* * *

Marinette hid behind the corner and opened her purse.

"Where did Operation Comic Book go wrong? We had better find out!" said Marinette.

" _You_ find out," said Tikki. "I want nothing to do with you, Marinette. I hate you!"

"Tikki, no!" said Marinette, holding out her hand to the kwami.

Tikki bit Marinette on her index finger.

"Ow! Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki was dragged into the Miraculous against her will, before she could do any more damage.

Officer Raincomprix came charging up. "I was looking for Marinette, but you'll do. I hate you, too."

He tried to shoot Ladybug with his taser gun, but she easily got away by leaping and swinging.

* * *

Adrien was stuck in a traffic jam with his driver, "Gorilla" Gustav.

The limousine television was tuned to the news. Nadia Chamac reported: "Mayor Bourgeois will later talk about his new space-dumpster program. Protesters gathered under the slogan 'Space is no dump' and are walking towards city hall, causing traffic jams in the center of the city."

Roger Raincomprix ran by with two large bags slung over his shoulders and a taser gun in his hand. "In the name of the law, do whatever you want. Hah!"

A man ran after him shouting, "The bank, he robbed the bank!"

A black-and-white villain flew by, towing a screaming Ladybug.

Adrien spoke to his driver. "I forgot my fencing gloves, since traffic's so bad, I'll go get them and catch up with you on foot."

Adrien found a side alley to transform. He said to Plagg, "That's really funny, what happened to Ladybug!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she deserves it," said Plagg.

"Let's go after the bank robber. Plagg, claws out!"


	2. Troubled Waters Over a Bridge

**Chapter 2: Troubled Waters Over a Bridge**

Reverser kept throwing back paper airplanes at Ladybug, but she kept dodging. Even while being towed she was far too agile for him.

"Be clever, Reverser," Hawk Moth sent telepathically. "A writer must never be short of ideas."

Reverser looked down at the pedestrian bridge they had just passed above. A cyclist was moving expertly across it.

Pretending to aim at Ladybug, Reverser targeted the cyclist when he said: "You used to be quick on your feet? Now you've got two left feet! Reversion!"

The paper airplane struck the cyclist's helmet. The bike began to wobble and go every which way.

"Uhh, s-sorry. Aah, how do I ride a bike?" said the cyclist. "Waaugh!" he cried as he went completely off the bridge.

"Oh no!" said Ladybug.

* * *

Detaching from Reverser, Ladybug swung down and caught the falling man off of his bike. She dropped him safely onto the bridge.

The biker pulled away angrily, then stumbled and fell.

"You made me lose my bike! I hate you!" said the cyclist to Ladybug.

"You'll get it back once I beat the akuma," Ladybug promised.

Another paper airplane came at her. She tried to block it with her arms, but it just absorbed into them.

"Gotcha!" shouted Reverser. "Reversion!"

Ladybug fired off her yo-yo expertly and Reverser barely dodged it.

"Why didn't that make you a klutz?" Reverser asked. "Are Miraculous holders immune?"

Ladybug thought, "I guess my last reversal protected me from this one. Reverser can only flip a person on one trait. I'm not clumsy, just hated – which is bad enough. School will be a nightmare. Going home... even worse. I can't bear my parents turning hateful to me. I have to cleanse the akuma and end the curse."

Several bystanders turned on Ladybug.

"Why did you put us in danger by bringing an akuma here?" asked a man.

"Who do you think you are?" asked a woman.

"It's your fault I lost my athletic skills, too!" said the cyclist. He got up, tried to swing at Ladybug, but lost his balance again and fell on his face.

Reverser held back. Even though Ladybug was distracted by the angry civilians, he was reluctant to close in to hand-to-hand range to try for her Miraculous.

Chat Noir vaulted up onto the bridge. He swung his extended baton at Reverser, swatting him back from the bridge.

"Awesome costume! Too bad I'll have to tear it up," said Chat Noir. "I don't mind you tormenting Ugh-Bug, but hurting civilians is where I draw the line. I already had to take down a good cop you turned bad."

Chat leaped up onto the bridge railing to get another shot at Reverser.

"Ugh-Bug? Really?" asked Ladybug.

"Give me second and I'll think of worse names," said Chat, glaring at her.

Chat was distracted by his hate. Reverser found his opening.

"So you think you're brave, Chat Noir? From puss to wuss! Reversion!"

Chat started to say something rude: "Lady B..."

The paper airplane hit Chat Noir. The hero instantly cringed in fear.

"Waaagh!" cried Chat, finding himself off balance on the railing.

"Wassup kitty, got vertigo?" asked Reverser.

As Chat Noir started to fall, Ladybug leaped and tried to catch him. He pushed her away. Both ended up going off the bridge into the water.

* * *

"Locate them, Reverser. The Miraculous are so close!" sent Hawk Moth.

"Not until I figure out what's going on," said Reverser. "My power worked on Chat Noir, but not Ladybug. But it seems like everyone is hating on her. Why?"

"I can't tell any difference in my own feelings," sent Hawk Moth. "I've always hated Ladybug."

"Maybe Ladybug is Marinette," said Reverser. "I made everyone hate her."

"Very plausible," sent Hawk Moth. "Now go after the Miraculous."

"They can't work together now, Hawk Moth," said Reverser. "We've got all the time in the world. I'll take care of them as soon as I've inverted Nathaniel."

"Fine!" sent Hawk Moth with a sulky growl. "But hurry, I want my Miraculous."

Reverser flew off to complete the next stage of his plan, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir struggling in the water.


	3. Trashed

**Chapter 3: Trashed**

Ladybug's swimming ability was unimpaired. She got away from Chat Noir easily and reached the shore. Chat was swimming all right in spite of his fear, and he reached the shore soon after.

"I'm going to have to leave you behind, Chat Noir," said Ladybug. "You wouldn't cooperate with me anyway."

"Of course not!" said Chat angrily. "I'd rather stop you."

"Be my guest. But you'll have to keep up," said Ladybug, getting her yo-yo ready.

Chat Noir shivered and sneezed. "I'm sure I'm gonna catch a cold. I'm afraid of heights, too. As much as I want to stop you, I can't. I'll sit this one out."

"Bye," said Ladybug. "No hard feelings. I'll find a way to defeat Reverser and get us all back to normal."

* * *

Ladybug swung across town to the school. She was hoping to find Reverser's second main target, Nathaniel, and protect him before he got reversed.

She found Juleka, Rose, and the art teacher coming out of Room 33, the creative project room.

"I hate art and music! Let's destroy it all!" shouted the art teacher, carrying a painting to throw to the ground.

"I hate you, too!" he shouted at Ladybug.

He threw the painting at her, which she dodged. Juleka and Rose followed him to attack her.

"This is getting old..." said Ladybug.

Ladybug grabbed up a handful of Nathaniel's sketches and leaped away from them. On the ground level, she looked the pictures over.

"The Louvre is in almost every single one of Nathaniel's drawings," said Ladybug to herself.

That was her next stop, but she would have to sneak around carefully to avoid crowds.

* * *

At the Louvre, Ladybug found Nathaniel with Alix. He was sketching while she skated around him.

Ladybug listened in.

"Maybe you should've given him a chance to explain," said Alix.

"What's the point?" said Nathaniel. "He wanted to tease me. Like everybody else. Marinette put him up to it."

"Normally I would say It's not like Marinette to make fun of people," said Alix. "But today... I just can't defend her. I don't know what she might be capable of."

"Nathaniel, I need your help," called Ladybug.

"Ladybug! What do you want?" asked Nathaniel.

"Leave us alone!" said Alix, taking a defensive stance with her skates.

"This is an emergency!" said Ladybug. "Look at this news feed."

She held up her yo-yo and a live feed came through with Nadia Chamac.

* * *

"It's been confirmed, ten thousand tons of garbage have just been released from space and are about to rain down on Paris, unless Mayor Bourgeois cancels the process, the city will soon be under a mountain of trash. The man behind the chaos, super-villain Reverser, has given an ultimatum."

Nadia played a clip showed Reverser hovering near the Eiffel Tower, protecting Mayor Bourgeois who was sitting with his trash satellite control laptop.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, I command you to deliver Nathaniel to me, right now! I also demand that you hand over your Miraculous!"

* * *

"You're not getting Nathaniel to turn him over to a super-villain!" said Alix.

"I know you both don't like me," said Ladybug. "It's something Reverser did to me. But I have to try and talk to him. And I'm gonna need you, Nathaniel!"

"No," said Nathaniel. "I don't trust you."

"Me neither," said Alix. "You're going to have to stop Reverser without a 'helping hand' from us. It's all your fault that we have super-villains like this."

"Then I'll just have to confront the Mayor and Reverser directly," said Ladybug. "This may be bad for Paris."

* * *

As she neared the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug saw what looked like stars in the sky.

She said to herself, "Those are _not_ stars! The trash is entering the atmosphere. In just a few minutes, I'll be like having a meteor shower, except with dumpsters instead."

If they were already burning up in the atmosphere, it was too late to get Mayor Bourgeois to reverse anything. The only hope was to free the akuma butterfly and do a Miraculous Ladybug cure. Freeing the butterfly was the only prerequisite, so...

"Lucky Charm!" called Ladybug, and got a spotted red blanket.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Oh, it's marked 'fireproof'."

Ladybug swung up unto the tower with the blanket folded over her left arm.

"You didn't bring me Nathaniel as I demanded, Ladybug! It's on you that Paris is gonna burn!" said Reverser.

"Not if I get the controls away from the Mayor!" said Ladybug.

She swooped in on Mayor Bourgeois.

"Don't hurt me, you horrible insect!" said the Mayor.

He threw the laptop off the tower, but Ladybug caught it. She swung up with it to the top platform of the Eiffel Tower, where she worked the controls.

Ladybug couldn't put the dumpsters back into orbit, but the rockets were still working on a few of them. A swipe on the touchscreen accelerated them towards the Tower.

Reverser was on her trail, flying up on his plane.

"Give that back! You may be immune to my reversion planes, but I'm as strong as you are," said Reverser.

Ladybug pulled the fireproof blanket over her head, covering herself as the leading edge of the flaming debris struck around her. She was cutting this very close.

"People who ride paper airplanes shouldn't cause fires!" Ladybug said.

Too late, Reverser saw his risk. He tried to dodge with his plane, but burning rubbish struck one wing and set it on fire. The akuma butterfly came out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug pushed the blanket, throwing it up a tiny bit into the air as burning trash rained down on it. It was enough – the swarm of magical ladybugs rushed out.

All the the trash was restored to the satellites, and all the destruction, both physical and magical, was undone.

Marc was falling – that was one thing that sometimes didn't get fixed.

Labybug swung down, caught him, and got him safely to the ground. Then she caught and purified the akuma.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

"What happened, Ladybug?" asked Marc. "The last thing I remember, I was in the park."

"You were akumatized, but everything is all right now," said Ladybug.

Some bystanders didn't agree. They booed Ladybug.

"I was almost hit by flaming garbage!" said a young man. "That was too close."

A woman said. "You can't endanger people like that, even if your magic can bring them back to life."

"I couldn't help it," said Ladybug. "There was nobody to help this time. I did the best I could."

Her earrings beeped.

"Time to bug out."

Ladybug got away from the angry crowd on her yo-yo line.

* * *

Nathaniel and Marc ended up reconciling and making a comic book together. They showed it off in Room 33 to the art teacher, Rose, Juleka, and Marinette.

"Mightillustrator and de-akumatized Reverser team up with Chat Noir against Ladybug, who has become a dark vigilante anti-hero," said Nathaniel.

"Wow, great job, boys!" said the art teacher.

"Heh, thanks," said Nathaniel.

"None of this would've happened without you, Marinette," said Marc.

"In fact, we've dedicated our first issue to you," said Nathaniel. "To Marinette, who would make a super superhero."

"You'd be a better Ladybug than the real one," said Marc. "You would never put the city at risk like she did."

"Oh... thanks," said Marinette softly. She had to make extra-sure nobody guessed her identity now.

"If you weren't such a klutz!" said Marc and Nathaniel together.

Everybody laughed.

The End


End file.
